


Lost

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding, Not brothers, Prostitute Sam, Sassy Sam, Wincest - Freeform, lost Dean, unrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Dean's lost while on a case. Prostitute Sam doesn't quite believe his story.





	

He must have taken a wrong turning somewhere along here. He span around but the side streets looked even more unfamiliar in the dark. He was well and truly lost which wasn't exactly a feeling he was acquainted with. The sound of a police siren streaking past the end of the alley made the hunter jump, his nerves on edge. This was a bad idea. He didn't even know what he was looking for. 

A noise behind him made dean spin around to stare at the tall, built man who was staring at him through the crack in a matte black door,"Eh, you lost, kid?" The mans voice was raspy as though cigarettes were 50% of his diet.

In a panic, Dean lied, "Not at all. You've just reminded me the way."

"You're looking for Purgatory?" The man looked incredulous, his eyes slowly scanning up and down Dean's rugged clothes and 5 o'clock shadow. 

"That's exactly what I'm looking for." 

The man peered around at their surroundings before pushing the door open and waving Dean inside. It was dark and plush but obviously not a place any person with a good moral compass would tread. Dean eyed the large guard over his shoulder as they ventured further inside the beast. 

"I think this room might serve your purpose, Sir." The man reached around Dean to pull open a door standing just to the side of him, one of many along the dark corridor. 

The hunter slipped inside and it took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the even lower lighting. A tall man with long hair was reclining across a bed, his back arched against the leather straps that covered his body. The dark leather contrasted the tan of his skin. The man seemed to stretch at Dean's entrance, his muscles shifting beneath the firm skin. 

"Hello there." The man purred sliding up and gliding over to Dean, his hands already finding their way into his hair and lips sucking hard at the hunter's bottom lip. Dean involuntarily moaned before realising what was happening and pushing against the man's chest so he backed away. 

The hunter panted as he spoke, "I'm not meant to be here. I got lost." 

Sam chuckled, approaching him with a predatory smile upon his face, "Sure, we're all here because we took the wrong turning on the way to church." He approached Dean again, kissing him and making the man moan. This time Dean didn't have it within him to refuse.


End file.
